slowfandomcom-20200216-history
Personal accountability
i will expand on this later; wikia has decided it is their duty to babysit me and look out for me. i recently submitted a edit, to my own wikia wiki, with an edit summary of 'fuck you', mostly because i am fucking getting tired of wikia being easily the worst fucking tool i have ever tried to use. i was told my message, my edit summary, for a wiki i have admin rights on, was spam. because i said 'Fuck you'... dear wikia, i am an adult, and a human being. please treat me like one. you cannot create a wiki on wikia, unless you are 18 (if i remember) and ... fuck you. i want you to realize something, dear reader, it helps illustrate the point; 'fuck you' was blocked... 'f u c k you' was not blocked... so ... why FUCKING BOTHER. i shall leave you with the Scunthorpe problem; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scunthorpe_problem take responsibility for yourself. i’ve finally been able to get somewhere with my housemate who exhibited aggressive behaviors toward me in the past. i’m kind of hopeful i can now patch things up, and relieve the unspoken tension, because i opted to do something about it, and send him an email. when he didn’t respond, i sent him another email explaining that i was unhappy with the tension, and if he refused to talk by email, the next time we pass one-another, i would be forced to bring it up with him. i live in a house with him, this kind of tension cannot go unresolved. i was sitting in the bathroom one day, we have a sliding door, and i share the bathroom with one other tenant. i don’t make a habit of locking the door, because it’s pretty obvious when it has intentionally been closed, and i don’t need to ‘protect’ myself from anyone by locking it. i’m guessing he needed to use the bathroom, because i had heard someone pacing in the hall before i was startled by a loud noise, which i suspect was the door opening and being slammed shut. i responded by saying ‘what the fuck?!’ he then proceeded to kick the wall or door once or twice, and shout ‘asshole, fucking. asshole’ (he’s indian, give him a break, his cursing can be improved, just needs to spend more time with me.) i was stunned, and had to think for a bit, how to approach this, i needed to know what the fuck was going on, but i was dropping a deuce. so i got up, ran out the bathroom, toward the front door. the front door was WIDE OPEN, and he was getting into his car, to go somewhere. i looked at him and said ‘dude, who are you calling an asshole?’ he looked at me, said ‘fuck off’ and got into the car. apparently, he was pissed off because i hadn’t locked the door (or shut it all the way, perhaps? i don’t know, i needed to shit.) why am i responsible for that? couldn’t he have knocked? if you walk in on someone accidentally, do you blame them? or do you apologize and back out? i just want people to be responsible for their actions, including myself, i am not immune to this.